


I Care (scolex)

by Coldflash_is_life



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit, ptx - Fandom, scolex
Genre: M/M, PTX, Pentatonix - Freeform, Scolex - Freeform, alex kirk - Freeform, scott hoying - Freeform, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldflash_is_life/pseuds/Coldflash_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is having trouble with letting people in and caring for him because of his past.<br/>Will Scott be able to make Alex open up to him?<br/>Is there a happy ever after for the two?</p><p>Taken off my wattpad account: superfruit-Is-ptx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Scott!" Alex called from his bed. A cough rising from his throat once he said it. A fully dresses Scott walked into their shared bedroom, with a concerned look on his face. 

  "Alex?" Scott said with a sympathetic look on his face,walking towards the bed , reaching a hand forward and gently placing it on his boyfriends forehead . The blonde removed his hand, with worry written all over his face. "Babe, your burning up. How do you feel?"

"Cold, and I have a headache, I'm sure it will pass." The brown hair man said while shivering and cuddling further into his pillow and closing his eye. Scott gently run his thumb on his sick partners check, lovingly. This startled Alex making him sit up. "I'm going to get a drink" he said while trying to get out of bed.

"No!I will get it, you stay in bed and rest." Scott said gently pushing Alex back down.

"No, I can do it." Alex said looking into Scotts blue eyes. Scott sighed and sat in front of his sick and confused boyfriend, taking a deep breathe.

"Why can't I look after my own boyfriend when he's sick?" Scott sigh again, searching Alex's face for an answer. Alex looked down from staring at Scott's face. " isn't that what people in relationships do look after each other, but you never let me. Why? 

" I guess I like being independent, doing thing for myself. That's how I was raised. It's all new to me having someone in my life that loves me and cares for me. We haven't even been together for a year yet, so it's gonna take me some time to get used to the fact I have someone willing to take care of me." Alex said looking up and locking eyes with Scott's, blinking to hold back any tears that threaten to fall.

"I'm willing to wait, but let's try." Scott smile, he was happy that his boyfriend could finally open up to him. "Now about that drink you wanted, do you want me to get it?" Scott smirked

Alex gave Scott a genuine smile and nodded his head getting comfy in the cozy bed again.  

A/N- I don't know how many chapters this is gonna be. I think it might be a short one. Hope you enjoy! Please give me feed back.   
Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"How you feeling today, babe?" Scott whispered laying on Alex's chest, watching it rise and fall. Alex sighed he was thinking back to what happened yesterday. He has never trusted anyone to open up like he had, and that wasn't even half of what he has been holding in for years. But Scott's eyes are so caring when he looks at him it's impossible not too. 

"I'm feeling better, especially because I have you." Alex smirked lifting Scott's head up so he could press his lips to Scott's soft pick ones, in a gentle loving kiss. 

"Do you want me to go and make breakfast, my scrambled eggs are the best!" Scott said looking at Alex's plum lips and going to kiss them again.

"No, you did so much for me yesterday. If I don't do anything I might explode." Alex said with a smile on his face.

Scott sigh but smiled anyway "Okay, but make sure you do the eggs f- 

"-Fluffy, I know how you like them." The brunette interrupted getting out of bed with the same smile on he's plum lips. 

\--------------------

" I'll wash the dishes." Scott announced, taking his and Alex plate into the kitchen. They had just finished the lovely breakfast Alex had made.

" I made it , babe. I have to wash up" Alex replied one step behind Scott before taking the plates out of his boyfriends hands and continuing on to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do anything." Scott said under his breath, knowing that Alex wouldn't back down but was glad he got to do something's for him yesterday.

Scott went to sit in front of the TV. He was staring at a blank screen wondering if Alex would ever fully open up and give him answers to all the questions he has had for months. Why did it take so long for them to become friends? And even longer to become boyfriends? What happened in Alex's past to make him like this? Why does Alex have trust issues? Why was Scott so desperately in love with him? Will he ever know? Scott had all these thoughts in his head, over thinking a lot of them. He wondered if they needed to have a talk and if Alex was willing to open up all in one go or if it would be a long term thing. The only way he would know if he asked.

A/N- I'm sorry for the short chapters but I'm not very good at writing long ones. I'm gonna try updating everyday.  
Hope you enjoy!! Please give me feed back.   
Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's hard to explain!" Alex raised his voice at Scott,who was bombarding him was questions about his past. He had never raised his voice at him and was shocked at his action and felt bad after he looked at Scott's hurt face. " I'm sorry, it's just that it's hard to explain. I will try though." Alex said in a much calmer voice.

"You don't have to tell me all in one go, I can wait, it's just that I want to help." Scott said coming forward to Alex and talking his hands in his.  They both stared down at their intertwined hands in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

They had just been out with some friends and Scott noticed how not with it Alex was well out and wanted answers. Now he wished he never asked because he doesn't like seeing him like this. However, Alex decided that it was right of Scott to ask, he was just worried about him and he needs to remember that Scott cares enough to worry and ask.

"When I was six my mum past away." Alex took a deep breath breaking the silence. Hoping he was doing the right thing for Scott and himself. "She had cancer for for a year and all I really remember was my dad tell me that she was in a better place and it would just be me and him from then on. I cried for a bit because I missed her but at my age I didn't really know what was happening." Alex whispered to Scott as if it was a secret and didn't want anyone else knowing. They both had teary eyes but didn't move to rub them because they would of had to let go of each other's hands. They just locked eyes and Alex continued to talk. "It was just me and my dad for about six years, like my dad said, until he met someone. She was lovely. She treated me so well, like I was her child. I used to tell her all my secrets and she always promised to keep them. She wasn't my step mom by the time I was 15 she was my mom and I loved her, but that soon changed" Alex decided he needed to sit down so he walked to the sofa bringing a teary Scott with him, still holding his hands. 

"You don't have to continue." Scott announced seeing Alex was having a tough time saying all this out loud. He was already so proud of his boyfriend for opening up to him as much as he did seeing him like this really broke Scott's heart. " maybe tomorrow you can tell me more, or next week I don't mind." Scott assured.

Alex nodded thankful with how thoughtful Scott was being. He pull him. Forward and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug laying back bringing Scott down with him. They stayed like that all night resulting in falling asleep on the sofa in each other's embrace. 

 

A/N- I really wanted to add more about Alex past in this chapter but it's been a long day and this is all I could come up with atm. I wanted to get it out to you though. I had no internet for about 8 hours and honestly I didn't realise how much I relied on it. 

Funny stories (well funny now not at the time) I was outside hospital visiting my grandpa, and decided to eat a pasty, because that's what people do when they're hungry. When a seagull came and kicked me in the neck and tried to take my pasty off me. Luckily he didn't because I was a hunger little girl. But he did leave me with scram marks on my neck and now I'm scared I'm gonna catch something ( or turn into a seagull, you never know!)   
Hope you enjoy   
Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, do you remember when we used to tell secrets when I was younger and you'd promise you wouldn't tell anyone?" Alex said, his voice shaking as he spoke just above a whisper. He needed to get it of his chest and he went to the one person that had been there for him in the past. He was scared though. He's had these thoughts in he's head for well over a year and maybe before that. He always new he was different but didn't know what. He remembered his mom telling him,before she past, that he was going to fall in love and it didn't matter who it was just as long as they were the 'one' as she called it. Maybe she knew before he did. 

"What is it, sweetie?" His step mother said with a motherly tone to her voice, nodding in understanding.

"I'm gay" Alex mumbled, not even loud enough for her to hear it. He started rethinking it. 

"What was that?" She said waiting for an answer.

"I'm gay" he said louder. 'Now or never' he thought, something his dad taught him. His step mom looked past him to where Alex's dad had just walked through the doorway. Both adults had blank expressions on their faces. Alex looked between both parents waiting for someone to say something,anything. Seeing his dad's face turn to anger Alex was scared, he wished he didn't say anything.

Alex's dad walked towards him grabbing his arm and dragging him to his room. His dad didn't say anything just had the look of pure anger in his eyes. Alex didn't know what to do it was all happening to fast. He felt tears falling down his check but didn't move to wipe them until he was behind his bedroom door. He jump when he hear his dad's fist against his bedroom door and ran to his bed. He got under the blanket and cried into his pillow until he fell asleep.

\-------

"I'm sorry, Allie" It had been a few days since Alex had open up a bit and he had decided to share his coming out sorry with Scott because that's where it all started. He kept thinking if he hadn't come out or just waited then things would be different, but Scott always says 'everything happens for a reason' so maybe it was a good thing, maybe. 

Alex wanted this to be over with. He didn't like bringing the psst up, but if it meant him and Scott would have a chance he would do anything. He just hoped that Scott would be the 'one' and stay. 

A/NWell I haven't turned into a seagull so I was able to write this for you. I love it when you leave feedback and tell me if you liked it or hated it,so please do! Hope you enjoyed the little flashback.  
Until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Scott and Alex were both in bed. Alex was fast asleep, which is understandable considering the emotional week he had had. However, the blond was wide awake. He couldn't sleep. Everything was keeping him up. He's thoughts wouldn't rest so he couldn't. He was thinking about how Alex lost his mom at a young age and didn't have a mother figure for 6 year. He couldn't even think what it would have been like, having both his parent around all his life. He also had his brothers and sisters too, Alex didn't he was an only child going through it on his own. 

Alex stirred in his sleep, waking up. It was 4am and Scott hadn't had any sleep. Scott lifted his head and rested it in the crook of Alex's neck.

"How long have you been awake?" Alex crooked out In a sleepily voice.

"I never got to sleep in the first place." Scott stated in a tired voice, which was muffled by Alex's neck.

Alex sighed " whys that baby?" He said in a sympathetic voice.

"Just thinking. My thoughts keeping me up." Scott started kissing and sucking on his boyfriends neck leaving small marks, making Alex quietly moan.

"I think someone should get some sleep" Alex said lifting Scott of he neck.

Scott leaned forward and connected their lips together. The kiss wasn't heated or desperate, it was soft and both were lost in it. After a few minutes both men settled down, getting comfy. Alex wrapped his arm around Scott and kissed the back of his neck.

"Goodnight, Scott." Alex whispers. There was no reply but Alex was glad that Scott could finally get a few hours sleep. 

It was now Alex's turn to not sleep. He was just thinking about his and Scott's next conversation, he hated doing it and getting all emotional in front of Scott, because he has always had to just deal with it. But Scott comforted him when he does cry and Alex doesn't know how to feel about it. He loves getting affection from Scott. However, when he's upset or emotional he'd rather just deal with it on his own like he has had to in the past. Maybe if he talked to Scott about all this he would understand. Scott was the most understanding person he knew, well he didn't really have many friends only Scott's. Alex found it hard to make friends and that's kinda the reason it took him and Scott so long to become boyfriends. But Scott was so understanding and loving it just worked. 

Alex finally drifted asleep with thoughts of the night Scott and him got together. Alex had booked up the courage to ask and take Scott on a date. It was like they had known each other for years, they just clicked and their was never an uncomfortable silence. 

A/N - Sorry I missed yesterday's upload, I just didn't have any ideas for this chapter. I know this chapter is all over the place but I wanted to get something out. Hope you enjoy, I'm sorry  
Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Alex woke up first, he decided that Scott needed a bit more sleep having been up most of the night. He slipped out of bed slowly,trying not to wake up his boyfriend. He slipped some sweatpants on and walked to the kitchen. 

It wasn't long until Scott woke to the smell of bacon. He stretched his back muscles and got out of bed to investigate. 

"Morning" Scott yawned out walking up to Alex. 

"Morning, I cooked you breakfast" Alex said placing two plates on the breakfast table.

"Thank you" the blond said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Scott sat down across from Alex and they both started eating the breakfast Alex had made. 

"How did you sleep after" Alex started a conversation fed up of hearing just knives and forks scrap across their plates.

"Okay, I guess. Still a bit tired. I just couldn't sleep, so many thoughts running around in my head is past week.

"I bet I have something to do with that"

"Yeah, but I like how open your becoming. My thoughts keeping me up is because how much I care for you and want everything to be okay. You have open up to me so much in just a short space of time, how about I open up?" Scott said looking up at Alex.

"I think you have told me everything" Alex said with a confused look.

"There is one thing I never told you which you told me the other day" Scott said 

Alex was still confused 

"My coming out story" Scott stated. "I always knew I was different, like you said. In high school all my guy friends were getting girlfriends and I didn't. It was not like I wasn't asked, I got asked like everyday" Scott chuckled " I just said no all the time because I wasn't attracted to them. I thought I was just waiting for the one. Hey like your mother said." Alex nodded with a small smile. Listening to Scott. "But time got on I started noticing boys more , I realised I was gay when I was 15 but didn't come out to family until I was 17. I told a few friends before, but waited to tell my parents. I remember building up the courage one day out of the blue. Both my parents were watching TV and my brothers and sisters were out. I just sort of blurted it out . Both my parents looked at me. I think my mom had a proud look on her face that's what I remember, but my dad was confused. I remember him not talking to me for a week and me thinking that I made the worst decision of my life and I hated my self. But in the end he was understanding. We had a talk and he said he respected my courage but it would take him time to come to terms with things. Now I think back and I wish I knew you back then so I could have helped you. Having my dads respect was the best thing I could have ask for and you not having any sucks." 

" that was sweet of you but why did you tell me?"

" I have never told anyone because of my dad, but then When you told me yours I had too. We were in the same boat however I got my mom and dads respect and you didn't. 

" I didn't tell you but after I came out my dad said he would "change" me he tried but I stood my ground like he always taught me to do. He didn't care about me after that and after 6 months after he kicked me out. I had a lite bit of money from the job my dad made me get. I moved in with my moms best friend. I hadnt seen her since my mom died but she recognised me and took me in after I had stayed in a park for 3 days. I told her everything, but left out the part that I was gay. I lived with her until I was 18 and she kicked me out too when she found out I was gay. By the way, not a good idea to leave gay porn Open on somebody else's laptop." They both laughed. Scott was just happy that Alex could laugh about it now. " I was 18 and had a bit of money saved so I moved out here and booked a job at a radio station. People there were so nice but I didn't trust any of them because everyone I trusted just left me, they didn't care."

"Then you met me?" Scott asked with a small smile

"Then I met Scott Hoying, who stole my heart. You were my first everything. I think I would be crazy now if you hadn't insisted on talking to me and been my friend when I didn't trust anything"

"I just knew I had to earn your trust, so that's what I did and I don't even care it took this long, let's say we met 2 years ago and been together for 8 months. It's been the best 2 years of me life and even better 8 months because I have been with you. You are amazing and I'm glad you finally trust me. I would never leave because I love you. If the people in the past loved you they would have never let you go." 

"I love you too" that was the first time Alex had said I love you too someone in a long time and Alex had to admit it felt good.

By the time they were finished it was 1 in the afternoon and they decided that they should go out for lunch to celebrate and because they were hungry and didn't feel like cooking. 

A/N - well this is long for me. This is gonna be finishing s**n( 


	7. Chapter 7

They had arrived at their favourite restaurant and not long after were seated at their usual seats waiting for their food. It had been so long since they went out to lunch together. Usually it was with friends which made Alex uncomfortable and made up excuses of why he couldn't come, but this time it was just them and they were happy. 

It seemed surreal for Alex, to be sat in front of someone that he trusted so much and the only person in his life that he did trust. He just hoped now that he could trust more people, maybe Scott could help him. 

Scott was just excited to see his boyfriend smile more. He smiled a lot before and had grown to love his smile early in their friendship but since this morning it's seemed more wider and brighter maybe he was making it up but he couldn't help but smile every time he did. He had a feeling he had caused the smile on his boyfriends face and he felt somewhat proud.

The couple were in conversation when their lunch had arrived. They stopped to say thank you to the waiter and were soon enjoying their meals. The conversation never dying, there was always something to talk about whether that was what's on the TV or their jobs. And when they were out of conversation topics, there was never uncomfortable silences. Both of them had very exciting jobs. Alex worked for a popular radio station and Scott was in a band that were gaining popularity. 

After finishing with food Scott suggested going on a work because it was something they use to do a lot when they were starting off their relationship but never get to do now. Both men found that walks were great for them because they could talk about things and if they didn't have anything else to say to each other the scenery was good to look at which meant that there never a uncomfortable just comfortable ones that the both never minded because they could think, they both were always in their heads thinking. However, when Scott ran out of things to think about he wanted to know what Alex was thinking. 

"What you thinking about, kirk?" They were walking though a park, Alex spotted a bench and decided to head to it.

"This may sound stupid, but I've never done this before. Where do we go from here?" Alex said slightly embarrassed

"In our relationship or on our walk, because I think I saw a Starbucks back there we could get a drink" Scott laughed, finally reaching the bench and both sitting down

"In our relationship, you dork!" Alex laughed out shaking his head at his boyfriends humour.

"Well I haven't really done this either but I say, we work , settle and if we love each other like we do now or maybe more if that's possible, children. If you want of course!" Scott rushed out not sure if Alex wanted kids, having not discussed it before.

"I would love kids" Alex breathed out.

"Then that's settled, we work until we have enough money to bring up children and then we can, adopted?" Scott said unsure if Alex wanted to adopted or go about it a different way.

"Adoption sounds good" Alex smiled and looked down interlocking his fingers with Scott's.

"Have you always wanted children?" Scott asked squeezing Alex's hand.

 

A/N- I know it's been nearly a week, but I didn't want to write when I wasn't motivated or not in the mood. I want this to be as good as it can be. This maybe will have like 1 or 2 chapters left. But if you would like me to write another Scolex book or maybe a Scomiche tell me in the comments. Please tell me if you like this book, your comments always make me smile. Hope you enjoy   
Until next time   
Caitlin x


	8. Chapter 8

"When I was younger, before my mom died, this little girl in kindergarten had these baby dolls, they had little dresses and I wanted to have one so bad. Something that I could take care of because it was just me. I remember asking for one but I wasn't allowed because my dad said it was "for girls". So the next day I went into kindergarten and stole one of the girls dolls at nap time and put it in my bag. I didn't see it as steeling. She had like about five, so it was going to a better home where it would get more attention, I remember telling myself. Maybe not five but you get the point. When I got home I went straight up to my bedroom and hid the doll. And then every night after my mum and dad said goodnight to me I would get the doll and put it to bed. One night I decided that the doll could sleep with me. Fortunately, my mom woke me up and she didn't mind that I had a doll she said to just hid it from "daddy". She said when I was at kindergarten she would look after her for me. Then when she died the baby had nobody to look after it when I was in kindergarten so I took it with me. My dad found it one dad and took it off me and throw it away. As a little boy I probably cried as much as my mum leaving. Silly I know. So yeah since then I have thought about having a real baby. Maybe one i don't have to hide in a draw?" Alex laughed 

"That can be arrange. What did you name her?" Scott was curious.

"Emily" Alex smiled thinking about it.

"Emily's a nice name" 

"Yeah, she had a yellow dress and yellow shoes. She didn't had any hair. But she was my favourite thing to play with. When my dad was in work me and my mum used to have tea party's and pretend to take Emily out to parks and things. Yeah, my mom definitely knew I was gay." Alex and Scott chuckled.

"I love you, Kirk"

"The feeling mutual, Hoying.

A/N- Little short chapter to set up the last. Hope you like it. The next is probably going to be the last depending on how I write it. I feel like having a twist ending in this book so guess what you think it's gonna be. Please God nobody be right. Hope you enjoy   
Until next time   
Caitlin x


	9. Chapter 9

"Emily!" Alex shouted from the kitchen. "Food is ready" he said as a little girl,with long brown hair, came running into the kitchen taking a seat next to her dad.

"How was your day out, Princess ?" Alex asked the little girl.

"It was good, me and Coby played with our dolls and took them outside with Uncle Scott." The little girl said with a smile.

\-------------------------

Happily ever after is said a lot in movies and fairytales "and they lived happily ever after" easy as that but did their lives change at all. Become a different person, meet a different person. Nothing is ever said. Their happy ever after could have been completely different to what you imagined to what they imagine but it was still a happy ever after in their case. Right?  
\-------------------  
" How is uncle Scott?" He said wanting to here from the little girl and not the man himself.

"He's is good, he said that he might come over tomorrow with Coby, so we can play again. And he wants to see you. He has to take Coby to the dentist first. Daddy, when am I going to the dentist again? He gives me stickers." The 6 year old said with excitement.

"I'm not sure, maybe I can call tomorrow." He said smiling towards his daughter 

 

\----------------------

You learn from every relationship you have no matter how many you have. Alex was so thankful of the relationship he had with Scott. Scott was the one who taught him how to trust again and love. He was someone he trusted a lot, still. Without him he believes that he would just be alone. Just scared to open up to anyone and always scared. However, Scott helped him a lot, he could trust people again and so far nobody has left. Even though they had found knew people to love and settle down with, both men were really good friend and they were both glad. Each other first love, first everything. It would be hard for them not to be friend. Without Scott Alex wouldn't be where he is now in life and vice versa for Scott. That's why things didn't really work out with Emily's dad. They never got married like Scott had, they kinda rushed into the whole adoption thing and even though Alex didn't regret it, because he couldn't imagine life without Emily anymore, he wish he had slowed down and thought about what he really wanted. And now he knew. 6 years on he wanted Scott back.   
\------------------  
"Did you have fun with Emily today?" Scott asked, tucking his son into bed.

"Yeah! And we are seeing uncle Alex tomorrow, right? I can show him my knew doll. The one with the yellow dress like he had when he was younger." The little blonde boy was so excited.

"Shhhh. Quite now it's bedtime, buddy. I will ask him and see what he says, okay little guy?" Scott said kissing Coby's head. " Papa will be in to read you a bedtime story in a minute. I'll go and tell him your ready." The blonde said on his way out of the bedroom.  
\--------

Scott was happy. He had Coby and beautiful husband but he always felt like there was something else like a missing puzzle piece or a puzzle pieces in the wrong place. He was happy though so he ignored it. It was okay to still have feelings for your first love after 6 years. Right?   
\--------  
A/N- change of plans this story is going to be 10 chapters because I can't deal with having a odd number. So I think you work out the twist by now. I don't know I just started thinking the other day about fairytale and happy ever after and wonder if they stay together or live their happy ever after with someone else. Caitlin's thoughts everyone. I think too much.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, kirk" Scott said into the phone. 

"Hello, Hoying." Alex replied.

"So is it okay if Coby and I come over tomorrow?" Scott asked. 

"Yeah that's fine. Emily was saying you were thinking about coming over, but after Coby's dentist appointment." Alex said trying to remember back to dinner.

"Yeah that's right, so I was thinking we could do lunch. Coby's appointment is in the Morning. Matt is going on a business trip tomorrow. Is Tom going to co-" 

"Tom and I are not together anymore" Alex corrected interrupting Scott.

"Really? I'm sorry." Scott said

"It's not your fault. We rushed into things I didn't really love him." Alex said thinking back to what it felt like to be with Scott. 'that was love' he thought.

"So just you, me and the children tomorrow then?" Scott said with a smile. He was actually happy about it.

"Hope that's not a problem"Alex said 

"Nope, no problem. Gives us a chance to catch up because apparently I don't know anything about you these days." Scott said with a small laugh trying not to disturb Matt and Coby. 

"So see you at my place tomorrow" Alex said smiling. He was happy to be seeing Scott, it seemed like forever since they had a real conversation.

"Yeah, see you. Bye" Scott said waiting for Alex to say bye back, then hanging up.

\--------------------------

"Emily come back, you need to put shoes on!" Alex called to his daughter, running out of her bedroom to get her.

*knock knock*

"They're here!" The little girl shouted, running towards the front door. 

Alex opened the door and was greeted by Scott and Coby, both had wide smiles on their faces.

"Hey Emily" Scott said pulling the girl into his leg.

"Hi Scott, hi Coby" Emily said taking Coby's hand and dragging him in the house.

"Kirk!" Scott said leaning in and hugging Alex.

"Long time no see, Hoying" Alex said giving Scott a tight squeeze.

\-------------------  
The four sat at a table in a restaurant Siri found for them, eating their food 

"How about after we finish food we go to the park we drove past. I saw swings" Scott said to the children and they almost jumped up with excitement. Hurrying to finished their food 

"Take your time eating, it's not a race. We won't get to the park any sooner me and Scott have not finished" Alex chipped in.

Scott had a wide smile on his face at how motherly Alex could be. Watching him parent put a smile on Scott's face every time. He kept staring at Alex's face until he realised it was weird and carried on eating.

\----------------------  
"Go on they" Scott said to the children. Emily and Coby ran to the swings shouting happily as Scott and Alex slowly waked.

"Daddy, push me!" Emily shouted 

"Me to dad" Coby shouted to Scott.

Both adults stood behind their child on the swing and pushed them. They smiled and laughed at their children.

"Excuse me? Would you mind taking a photo of us" Scott ask a lady waking past the swings with her own child. 

"Of course" the lady said reaching for Scott's outstretched hand for his phone, which was already on camera. 

"Smile!" The lady shouted to the four. 

Scott walked up to the lady to get his phone back. 

"Your family is adorable" the woman said to Scott with a smile on her face.

"Oh, no we are-" Scott stopped speaking and just smile and walked back to Alex and the children. 

"What did she say to you?" Alex asked confused by Scott's blank expression. 

"She thought we were a family" Scott laughed, a forced laugh which Alex noticed and just smiled. 

"So do we get to see this photo?" Alex said to change the subject.

"Oh yeah" Scott held his phone out so Alex and the children could see. 

"Awe, cute" Alex said rubbing his daughter shoulders. 

"I'll send it to you later" Scott said putting his phone back in his pocket. 

"It's getting late, we should probably go home" Scott said to Coby but so Alex could hear.

"You can't go home yet" Emily shouted which made both Alex and Scott laugh.

"Yeah, you can't" Alex joined in making a pouty face at Scott. "Come back to our house for a bit" Alex and Emily made puppy dog eyes at Scott.

"Okay, fine" he said tickling Emily. 

\-----------------

"Coby, why don't you show Emily your new doll" Scott said handing him his backpack. 

Alex and Scott sat on the couch while the children played in Emily's room.

"Today was really nice. We need to do it more often." Alex said to Scott smiling. 

"Yeah, I had a great time. The kids seemed to enjoy themselves too." Scott smile thinking about the little smiles on their faces.

Scott was knocked for his thought by a voice.

"What you thinking about?" Alex asked

"Stuff." Scott said 

"Stuff? What do you mean stuff?" Alex said confused by Scott. They used to be so open to each other.

Scott sighed 

"I was thinking back to what that women said at the park. She thought we were a family and I didn't corrected her. I let her think that we were a family. Sometimes I wonder what It would have been like if we stayed together. If we adopted Emily and Coby together and were that adorable family the women at the park said we were." Scott said to Alex, keeping his voice down because of the children. 

"I wonder too, you know. I split with Tom because he wasn't you. He didn't fill a big enough gap in my heart like you did." Alex said looking in Scott's eyes.

" I will always love you" Scott said bringing Alex in for a hug. 

"I will always love you too" Alex said.

The two stayed in each other's arms.

A/N - last chapter!! Yay. I hoped you have enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed reading all your comments. I hope you liked the ending. Please comment what you would like me next story to be. Either scomiche or another scolex. Up to you   
Hope you enjoy   
Until next time   
Caitlin x


End file.
